Eres mi motivo para vivir
by Sherlockpotter
Summary: La historia comienza cuando Peter encuentra un portafolio de sus padres donde tiene secretos guardados sobre ellos y su pasado, lo cual llevara una serie de eventos donde resulta que obtiene poderes similares a los de una araña mientras investiga a sus padres, Gwen Stacy sera su pilar para que siga con su vida y el destino que lo convertira en un heroe
1. Chapter 1

_**Un dia en la escuela**_

Era una mañana normal como todos los días y sono ese despertador que había armado antes como todas las cosas que tenia en su cuarto, el sonido estridente lo hizo levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el escritorio donde apago el ruidoso despertador, prendio su computadora y ahí estaba esa chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, era delgada y con pocas curvas pero para su vista era hermosa e inteligente, simplemente suspiro daría cualquier cosa por estar con ella, pero era demasiado timido, se vio al espejo y le regreso la vista de un chico de pelo castaño algo despeinado y delgado, además de traer unos lentes remendados por la maravillosa cinta adhesiva debido a los golpes que le había dado Flash en la cara con un balón de básquet, de football americano, era bastante tonto, bajo listo para desayunar y vio una nota de sus tios.

"Peter:

Salimos a hacer un mandado ahí esta tu desayuno en la mesa

Te quiere tia May y tio Ben"

Tomo su patineta y salio con su mochila mientras pasaba entre las calles para llegar a la preparatoria de Midtown, llego justo a tiempo cuando sono el reloj y entro a la preparatoria y fue hacia su locker donde saco su cámara y se la colgó en el cuello, en eso sintio el impacto de un balon de Basket sobre su cabeza y por suerte los lentes el dia de hoy habian caido en el locker.

-Lo siento.-dijo Flash que era el tipico creido de la escuela, musculoso por ser estrella en el equipo de Basketball y siempre con su balon y se reia.

-Buen dia.-Dijo Peter derrotado tomando sus lentes, sabia que no le ganaria en una pelea o en los deportes asi que no le quedaba de otra que aguantarlo.

-Buen dia Parker.-Dijo Flash haciendo un ademan de querer golpearlo y Peter por esquivarlo se golpeo en la puerta de su locker y flash se fue riendo.

Tomo su mochila, la foto de Gwen seguia intacta suspiro al verla y fue a su salón de clases, ahí estaba de nuevo la chica de nombre Gwen Stacy, la chica rubia que tanto le había cautivado, se quedo viéndola por gran parte de la clase, además la clase era bastante aburrida literatura, si fuera alguna clase de ciencias tal vez no le pondría tanta atención a Gwen, le facinaba el brillo rubio de su cabello, le encantaría besarla, cuando menos pensó la clase se había acabado y la chica salio y la siguió con la mirada como siempre, salio al patio, vio que se sento en la mesa y saco un libro, saco su camara y le tomo una foto, en eso vio que ahí se veía todos arrimados como si hubiera una pelea, tenia curiosidad de que era esta vez ademas de que era empujado por personas que querian ver el evento..

-¡Hazlo comer Flash!-Se oian los gritos en la multitud y Peter se abrió paso entre ellos y vio una escena típica de Bulling escolar, Flash cargaba a uno de los de primer año y lo trataba de meter a un bote de basura.

-¡Miren ya llego Parker!.-Dijo Flash emocionado.-¿Porque no sacas tu tonta cámara y tomas una foto?

-No la tomare.-Dijo Peter viendo como Flash obligaba al chico a comer de la basura.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas Parker.-Dijo Flash casi sonriendo para la foto

-Ya bájalo Flash.-Dijo Peter volteando para todos lados.-Es ridículo

-Con mas razón.-Dijo Flash metiéndolo al bote.-Para el Facebook y el anuario escolar

-Ya déjalo Flash.-Dijo Peter viendo como al pequeño niño de primero le hacían Bulling y nadie se metia por el.-No tomare tu tonta foto

-Miren el cobarde de Parker no quiere tomar la foto.-Dijo Flash metiendo al niño al basurero completamente.-¿La tomaras Parker?, debes de agradecer que no eres tu el que esta ahí

-Basta Eugine.-Dijo Peter y Flash solto al estudiante de primero al basurero y vio a Peter como si lo fuera a matar.-No tomare tu estúpida foto

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Dijo Flash intentando golpear a Peter en la cara, pero como ya habían sido bastantes veces las que Flash lo había golpeado de la misma manera detuvo el golpe, detuvo por lógica el golpe que le iba a dar con el otro brazo, varios años siendo el blanco de Flash y su costal de boxeo servían para algo, pero susedio algo nuevo, con un rodillazo en sus partes nobles, Peter perdió el equilibrio y con un derechazo que le propino Flash lo envio al suelo sin escalas.-¿Tomaras la tonta foto Parker?

-No.-Dijo Peter intentándose parar pero en eso le dieron una patada el en estomago que lo envio de nuevo al suelo.

-Ya veras Parker.-Dijo Flash intentándolo patear, pero Peter alcanzo a desviar la patada y envio a Flash al suelo por falta de equilibrio, pero este se paro rápido y pateo de nuevo a Peter en el estomago y después en la nariz dejándolo en el suelo y tomo su cámara y tomo un par de fotos y le lanzo la cámara a la cara, la cual le cayo sangre encima.

-Flash tutorías hoy en mi casa.-Dijo Gwen Stacy llegando antes de que Flash masacrara a Peter y este intentaba pararse.-Espero que te hayas esforzado porque la ultima vez ni podias hacer una simple suma

-¿Entonces es una cita?-Dijo Flash tontamente sin entender lo que Gwen había dicho

-No saldría con un cabeza de chorlito como tu.-Dijo Gwen viendo a Flash.-Es solo parte del acuerdo con el profesor Curtis Connors pero si no te interesa, mejor para mi, asi no tengo que estarte aguantando.

Peter con trabajo de pudo levantar del suelo, tambalendose y vio que Gwen lo vio con lastima y se alejo junto con la mayoria de la escuela, vio sangre y suposo que era de su nariz y asi que fue a su casillero y saco un pedazo de papel y se lo puso en la nariz, le costaba el simple hecho de caminar a su siguiente clase, vio el reloj, faltaban tres minutos para la clase y no tenia que llegar tarde, asi que empezo a caminar lo mas rapido posible e iba distraído cuando choco con alguien y sus cosas y las de la otra persona cayeron al suelo, en eso vio los hermosos ojos verdes de Gwen y su pelo rubio.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Peter avergonzado y intento agacharse pero le dolieron las costillas.-Creo que no debi ser tan distraído

-Con semejante paliza que te dieron quien no.-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole sinceramente y agachándose para recoger sus cosas y Peter pensaba hacer lo mismo.-Creo que será mejor que yo junte tus cosas no vaya a ser que termines peor ocupas ir a la enfermería

-Supongo.-Dijo Peter viendo como Gwen se levantaba y le daba sus cosas en la mano.-Creo que ire después de clases.

-Bueno te acompañare.-Dijo Gwen caminando a lado de Peter y este vio como a pesar de que traia su falda y unas botas largas se veía muy bonita, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de ser su novio daría todo lo que pudiera para que fuera mas feliz de lo que era.-al fin y al cabo tenemos clases en el mismo salon.

-Bien ¿como te llamas?-Dijo Gwen sentándose en una silla delante de Peter mientras este se recostaba sobre su cámara

-¿no sabes mi nombre?-Dijo Peter viendo a Gwen y esta la vio preocupada.

-Claro que se tu nombre, pero yo quiero saber si tu sabes el tuyo.-Dijo Gwen viéndolo con sus grandes ojos y Peter sonrio.-todo mundo sabe tu nombre por distintas razones, algunas realmente lamentables y otras para estar orgulloso

-Peter.-Dijo Peter viéndola y esta al parecer quería saber algo mas.-Parker

-Bueno creo que estas bien exepto porque tu nariz parece una llave goteante de sangre.-Dijo Gwen haciendo reir a Peter.

-Tu eres Gwen ¿no?-Dijo Peter viéndola

-Si, Gwen Stacy.-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole y puso atención a la clase.


	2. una visita a oscorp

_**una visita a oscorp**_

Peter llego a su casa en su patineta después de un dia muy difícil pero bastante buen, había hablado con Gwen Stacy la hermosa rubia que le quitaba el sueño y podía dedicar horas viéndola, suspiro y entro a su casa contento nada podría arruinar su felicidad, asi que entro a la cocina y tomo un jugo del refrigerador.

-Hola Peter.-Dijo su tia may sacando comida del refrigerador.-Hare Spagguetti con albóndigas para comer.

-¿Spaguetti?-Dijo Peter algo asqueado

-¿Desde cuando no te gusta mi spaguetti?-Dijo la Tia May con una mirada asesina

-no, si me gusta.-Dijo Peter mintiendo sabia que su tia podia hacer la mejor comida del mundo como la mas mala y lo peor que cocinaba era el pescado siempre le sabia horrible

-Mas te vale.-Dijo Tia May volteando de nuevo a la cocina y Peter nego con la cabeza.-Hablale a tu tio para que venga a comer

-Si tia.-Dijo Peter parandose y en eso empezo a gotear su nariz

-¿Qué te paso en la nariz?-Dijo Tia may asustada

-me cai de la patineta y me di en la cara con ella.-Dijo Peter mintiendo sabia como le iria si le decía que se peleo, lo trataría como niño chiquito.-Nada grave

-Ben creo que hay que prohibirle esa patineta.-Dijo May Parker cuando el tio Ben iba entrando y se quedo sorprendido y vio a Peter y negó con la cabeza.-Se cayo y se accidento.

-Hay May son cosas de jóvenes y los jóvenes hacen cosas estúpidas.-Dijo Ben como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo.-Por cierto Peter ocupo que vengas a ayudarme a reparar algo, mientras tu tia acaba con la comida

-¿Cómo quedo el otro?-Dijo el tio Ben mientras subían y Peter se le quedo viendo raro.-Reconosco una paliza con verla, y mas una patada en la cara

-Intacto.-Dijo Peter un poco enfadado.-No quise tomarle una foto

-Que vanidoso.-Dijo el tio Ben y Peter se rio un poco.-Ayudame a encontrar la falla

-Supongo que ha de ser del congelador.-Dijo Peter viendo el agua que había tirada.-Dado a que, no parece obra de las tuberías porque estaría goteando, mañana ire a la ferretería y lo reparo.

-Bien.-Dijo Tio Ben viendo la escena.-Salva lo que creas útil

-Si tio.-Dijo Peter viendo la habitación, puso su caja de historietas a salvo pero en eso vio algo que le llamo la atención un maletín, lo cogio y vio las iniciales que tenia "RP" tenia que ser algo útil de su padre, su vida era completamente un misterio asi que lo cogio y subio hacia la cocina observándolo.

-Ya lo había olvidado.-Dijo Ben viendo el portafolios con curiosidad.-Era de tu padre

-Lo se.-Dijo Peter sacando una credencial.-Pero esta vacio.

-Recuerdo el dia en que lo compro, ¿yo me pregunte para que quería un joven de 19 años un portafolios y a que no adivinas ¿quien se lo vendio?.-Dijo el tio Ben como si fuera una historia genial, pero Peter negó con la cabeza en señal de que no entendia nada.-Tu madre se lo vendio

-Ya guarden eso.-Dijo la tia May quitándoselo de las manos y poniéndolo lejos de su alcance.-Vamos a comer

Peter estaba en su habitación viendo el portafolios con mucho interés, pero de todo lo que había sacado todo parecía inútil, una calculadora científica, un par de lentes que parecían intactos, se los puso porque no quería reparar los suyos con cinta de nuevo, un recorte de un periódico donde venia un científico con su padre, tenia interés de quien era el de la foto, la guardo en su bolsillo y empezó a jugar con el maletín y sentía que algo se movia adentro de el, lo empezó a revisar por el cierre interno pero al parecer tenia como una especie de carton adentro lo bajo un poco y pudo quitarlo sonrio y saco una carpeta llena de formulas científicas y fotografías, en eso pudo saber el nombre del sujeto de la fotografía, "Curtis Connors", se fue a su computadora y empezó a buscar sobre su padre, un tema bastante raro llamado "cruce genético de especies", además de que el doctor Connors trabajaba en oscorp con eso tenia para irle a hacer una pequeña visita el fin de semana.

Ahí estaba en oscorp viendo maravillado la nueva tecnología que habían desarrollado, ahora tenia ue encontrar al doctor connors y preguntarle acerca de sus padres y esperar alguna respuesta satisfactoria para reanudar su investigación de que fue con sus padres.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-Dijo la secretaria irrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Si.-Dijo Peter algo asustado.-Vengo a ver a el doctor Connors

-Bien búsquese a su lado la secretaria y Peter se quedo con cara de que le estaba diciendo que hiciera.-¿Viene a lo de los tutorados no?

-No, de hecho quiero algo asi como que me oriente en un tema de la escuela.-Dijo Peter confundido

-Sabe usted se me hace conocido.-Dijo la secretaria viendo su computadora.-Su padre vino a inscribirlo, siempre pasa asi que llegan las chicos y sus padres los inscriben aunque ellos no quieran.

-Supongo.-Dijo Peter sorprendido de que su tio Ben lo inscribiera y no le hubiera dicho

-Bien señor Guevara aqui esta su gafete.-Dijo la secretaria pasándoselo a Peter.

-Gracias.-Dijo Peter alejándose y colgándose el gafete en el cuello

En eso llego a la sala de conferencias y escucho gritos de un tal "Rodrigo Guevara" reclamando que tenia cita, en eso vio a Gwen Stacy con una bata de Oscorp se veía tan bonita, parecía una pequeña científica con esa bata blanca y su sonrisa radiante, que le obligaba a fuerzas sonreir también a el, en eso se escondio detrás del mas alto, si ella era la encargada de guiarlos por el paseo descubriría que entro sin permiso, en eso vio al profesor octavius con sus cuatro brazos mecánicos haciendo algún proceso de radiación, esos tentáculos parecían bastante útiles para evitar cualquier problema en experimentos científicos, siguió caminando con cuidado de que Gwen no lo descubriera y quisiera sacarlo de ahí sin haber hablado antes con el doctor Connors, en eso vio varios experimentos extraños como una especie de piel que fuera capaz de revotar las balas, en eso apareció el doctor connors.

-Bien aquí esta el sujeto que todos quieren ver.-Dijo Gwen señalando al doctor Connors

-Bien Gwen no es para tanto tus presentaciones.-Dijo el Doctor connors llegando y Peter vio que le hacia falta su brazo derecho.-Soy zurdo paro los que quieran saber, verán quiero crear un mundo sin debilidades, donde todos seamos iguales, alguna persona con mal de parkinson quiero curarla ¿alguna idea de como hacerlo?

-¿Celulas madre?-Dijo un asiático y el doctor connors al parecer analizaba a todos con atencion

-Prometedor pero busco algo mas radical.-Dijo el doctor Connors viendo a todos los pasantes que venían con el

-¿Cruce genético de especies?-Dijo Peter mencionando el tema con el que el doctor Connors se había traumado si quería su atención la obtendría de ese modo, después le preguntaría sobre sus padres, el doctor Connors se quedo viéndolo con interés y todos se apartaron dejándolo a la vista y Gwen se puso a analizar la lista varias veces.-Se supone que el pez hembra lunar tiene la habilidad de regenerar las células nerviosas a un nivel impresionante nunca teniendo células de sobra, se supone que el mal de Parkinson es ocacionado por falta de estas células, pero si se lograra poder pasar esta habilidad a la mujer, pues esta se curaría.

-Solo hay que ignorar las branquias en el cuello.-Dijo un estudiante y todos rieron con su chiste pero el Doctor Connors parecía maravillado

-¿Tu eres?-Pregunto el doctor Connors y Gwen se apresuro a contestar

-Es uno de los alumnos mas brillantes de ciencias en Midtown.-Dijo Gwen viendo a Peter.-De hecho el segundo

-Interesante.-Dijo el Doctor connors pensativo

-¿El segundo?-Pregunto Peter y Gwen sonrio

-Exacto el segundo.-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole y Peter negó con la cabeza.

-Bien el deber me llama.-Dijo el doctor connors cuando vio que su teléfono estaba sonando y quien era esa persona.-Los dejo en las capaces manos de la señorita Stacy

-Bien pasen por aquí, este el el árbol de la vida de oscorp.-Dijo Gwen mostrando un gran holograma de un árbol enorme, Peter pensaba en irse para ver si el profesor octavius sabia alguna cosa sobre sus padres cuando se topo con Gwen.-¿Cómo esta Rodrigo?

-Hola.-Dijo Peter viendo el Gaffete y vio que decía Rodrigo.-Menos mal no tome el de una mujer

-Si.-Dijo Gwen divertida.-¿Me estas siguiendo?

-No, claro que no.-Dijo Peter volteando para todos lados y Gwen lo veía divertida.-Trabajo aquí, no eso no funciona.-Dijo Peter estrellando su mano contra su frente y Gwen lo veía mas divertida todavía.-Es obvio que no trabajo aquí pero tu si, no te he estado siguiendo, amo la ciencia

-¿Amas la ciencia?-Dijo Gwen viéndolo esperando que dijera otra cosa pero Peter no sabia que decir estaba maravillado viendo los hermosos ojos de Gwen.-¿Peter?

-Si.-Dijo Peter dejando de ver los ojos de Gwen Stacy, pero esta fue mas rápida y saco la credencial del bolsillo de Peter Parker que era de su padre.

-Tienes la llave maestra para entrar a todo oscorp y tu tomaste el lugar de alguien.-Dijo Gwen sorprendida y eso hizo que Peter dejara de ver la belleza de la chica concentrándose en lo que decía.-Mira esta credencial esta aun vigente y es internacional y puedes entrar a cualquier lado con esta.

-No lo sabia.-Dijo Peter tomándola de regreso.-¿Es enserio lo de la credencial?

-Claro.-Dijo Gwen sonriendole.-¿Tus padres trabajan aqui?

-No murieron en un accidente de avion y me dejaron con mis tios.-Dijo Peter y Gwen le palmeo el hombro.

-Bueno tengo que guiar al grupo.-Dijo Gwen viéndolo.-Asi que no te separes y no causes problemas.

-Si.-Dijo Peter viéndola marchar y guiar al grupo y al final susurro cuando estaba lejos.-Hermosa

Peter se dispuso a seguir al grupo pero se había quedado algo retrasado cuando un tentáculo salio a toda velocidad y no lo vio cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente y otro sujete también se cayo.

-Perdon.-Dijo el Doctor Octavius retrayendo su brazo metalico con una formula que ocupaba para su experimento, Peter cogio sus lentes y vio algo que le llamo la atención los papeles que traía el sujeto venia el código que había visto en el trabajo de su padre "00 cruce genético de especies", tenia que ir ahí y en ese momento se olvido de Gwen la curiosidad d saber que era le llamaba mas la atención…


	3. Un dia en la escuela

_**Un dia en la escuela**_

Era una mañana normal como todos los días y sono ese despertador que había armado antes como todas las cosas que tenia en su cuarto, el sonido estridente lo hizo levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el escritorio donde apago el ruidoso despertador, prendio su computadora y ahí estaba esa chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, era delgada y con pocas curvas pero para su vista era hermosa e inteligente, simplemente suspiro daría cualquier cosa por estar con ella, pero era demasiado timido, se vio al espejo y le regreso la vista de un chico de pelo castaño algo despeinado y delgado, además de traer unos lentes remendados por la maravillosa cinta adhesiva debido a los golpes que le había dado Flash en la cara con un balón de básquet, de football americano, era bastante tonto, bajo listo para desayunar y vio una nota de sus tios.

"Peter:

Salimos a hacer un mandado ahí esta tu desayuno en la mesa

Te quiere tia May y tio Ben"

Tomo su patineta y salio con su mochila mientras pasaba entre las calles para llegar a la preparatoria de Midtown, llego justo a tiempo cuando sono el reloj y entro a la preparatoria y fue hacia su locker donde saco su cámara y se la colgó en el cuello, en eso sintio el impacto de un balon de Basket sobre su cabeza y por suerte los lentes el dia de hoy habian caido en el locker.

-Lo siento.-dijo Flash que era el tipico creido de la escuela, musculoso por ser estrella en el equipo de Basketball y siempre con su balon y se reia.

-Buen dia.-Dijo Peter derrotado tomando sus lentes, sabia que no le ganaria en una pelea o en los deportes asi que no le quedaba de otra que aguantarlo.

-Buen dia Parker.-Dijo Flash haciendo un ademan de querer golpearlo y Peter por esquivarlo se golpeo en la puerta de su locker y flash se fue riendo.

Tomo su mochila, la foto de Gwen seguia intacta suspiro al verla y fue a su salón de clases, ahí estaba de nuevo la chica de nombre Gwen Stacy, la chica rubia que tanto le había cautivado, se quedo viéndola por gran parte de la clase, además la clase era bastante aburrida literatura, si fuera alguna clase de ciencias tal vez no le pondría tanta atención a Gwen, le facinaba el brillo rubio de su cabello, le encantaría besarla, cuando menos pensó la clase se había acabado y la chica salio y la siguió con la mirada como siempre, salio al patio, vio que se sento en la mesa y saco un libro, saco su camara y le tomo una foto, en eso vio que ahí se veía todos arrimados como si hubiera una pelea, tenia curiosidad de que era esta vez ademas de que era empujado por personas que querian ver el evento..

-¡Hazlo comer Flash!-Se oian los gritos en la multitud y Peter se abrió paso entre ellos y vio una escena típica de Bulling escolar, Flash cargaba a uno de los de primer año y lo trataba de meter a un bote de basura.

-¡Miren ya llego Parker!.-Dijo Flash emocionado.-¿Porque no sacas tu tonta cámara y tomas una foto?

-No la tomare.-Dijo Peter viendo como Flash obligaba al chico a comer de la basura.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas Parker.-Dijo Flash casi sonriendo para la foto

-Ya bájalo Flash.-Dijo Peter volteando para todos lados.-Es ridículo

-Con mas razón.-Dijo Flash metiéndolo al bote.-Para el Facebook y el anuario escolar

-Ya déjalo Flash.-Dijo Peter viendo como al pequeño niño de primero le hacían Bulling y nadie se metia por el.-No tomare tu tonta foto

-Miren el cobarde de Parker no quiere tomar la foto.-Dijo Flash metiendo al niño al basurero completamente.-¿La tomaras Parker?, debes de agradecer que no eres tu el que esta ahí

-Basta Eugine.-Dijo Peter y Flash solto al estudiante de primero al basurero y vio a Peter como si lo fuera a matar.-No tomare tu estúpida foto

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Dijo Flash intentando golpear a Peter en la cara, pero como ya habían sido bastantes veces las que Flash lo había golpeado de la misma manera detuvo el golpe, detuvo por lógica el golpe que le iba a dar con el otro brazo, varios años siendo el blanco de Flash y su costal de boxeo servían para algo, pero susedio algo nuevo, con un rodillazo en sus partes nobles, Peter perdió el equilibrio y con un derechazo que le propino Flash lo envio al suelo sin escalas.-¿Tomaras la tonta foto Parker?

-No.-Dijo Peter intentándose parar pero en eso le dieron una patada el en estomago que lo envio de nuevo al suelo.

-Ya veras Parker.-Dijo Flash intentándolo patear, pero Peter alcanzo a desviar la patada y envio a Flash al suelo por falta de equilibrio, pero este se paro rápido y pateo de nuevo a Peter en el estomago y después en la nariz dejándolo en el suelo y tomo su cámara y tomo un par de fotos y le lanzo la cámara a la cara, la cual le cayo sangre encima.

-Flash tutorías hoy en mi casa.-Dijo Gwen Stacy llegando antes de que Flash masacrara a Peter y este intentaba pararse.-Espero que te hayas esforzado porque la ultima vez ni podias hacer una simple suma

-¿Entonces es una cita?-Dijo Flash tontamente sin entender lo que Gwen había dicho

-No saldría con un cabeza de chorlito como tu.-Dijo Gwen viendo a Flash.-Es solo parte del acuerdo con el profesor Curtis Connors pero si no te interesa, mejor para mi, asi no tengo que estarte aguantando.

Peter con trabajo de pudo levantar del suelo, tambalendose y vio que Gwen lo vio con lastima y se alejo junto con la mayoria de la escuela, vio sangre y suposo que era de su nariz y asi que fue a su casillero y saco un pedazo de papel y se lo puso en la nariz, le costaba el simple hecho de caminar a su siguiente clase, vio el reloj, faltaban tres minutos para la clase y no tenia que llegar tarde, asi que empezo a caminar lo mas rapido posible e iba distraído cuando choco con alguien y sus cosas y las de la otra persona cayeron al suelo, en eso vio los hermosos ojos verdes de Gwen y su pelo rubio.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Peter avergonzado y intento agacharse pero le dolieron las costillas.-Creo que no debi ser tan distraído

-Con semejante paliza que te dieron quien no.-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole sinceramente y agachándose para recoger sus cosas y Peter pensaba hacer lo mismo.-Creo que será mejor que yo junte tus cosas no vaya a ser que termines peor ocupas ir a la enfermería

-Supongo.-Dijo Peter viendo como Gwen se levantaba y le daba sus cosas en la mano.-Creo que ire después de clases.

-Bueno te acompañare.-Dijo Gwen caminando a lado de Peter y este vio como a pesar de que traia su falda y unas botas largas se veía muy bonita, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de ser su novio daría todo lo que pudiera para que fuera mas feliz de lo que era.-al fin y al cabo tenemos clases en el mismo salon.

-Bien ¿como te llamas?-Dijo Gwen sentándose en una silla delante de Peter mientras este se recostaba sobre su cámara

-¿no sabes mi nombre?-Dijo Peter viendo a Gwen y esta la vio preocupada.

-Claro que se tu nombre, pero yo quiero saber si tu sabes el tuyo.-Dijo Gwen viéndolo con sus grandes ojos y Peter sonrio.-todo mundo sabe tu nombre por distintas razones, algunas realmente lamentables y otras para estar orgulloso

-Peter.-Dijo Peter viéndola y esta al parecer quería saber algo mas.-Parker

-Bueno creo que estas bien exepto porque tu nariz parece una llave goteante de sangre.-Dijo Gwen haciendo reir a Peter.

-Tu eres Gwen ¿no?-Dijo Peter viéndola

-Si, Gwen Stacy.-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole y puso atención a la clase.


	4. Chapter 4

Si las reaciones de sus tios eran de preocupación y no lo regañaron, tal vez imaginaron que lo habían intentado asaltar y que por eso estaba rota su patineta y se encontraba enfrente de un espejo cuando vio el hilo casi transparente en su cuello y sintió donde le habían dado el piquete de ahí había salido el hilo algo confundido lo jalo y sintió un dolor tremendo y salo el hilo que termino viendo a una araña muerta y aplastada, algo confundido lo metio en un frasco para que no se desintegrara o le pasara algo, en eso se sintió mareado y cayo sobre su cama, quedando profundamente dormido.

En oscorp el doctor connors repasaba la formula una y otra vez pero no le encontraba sentido alguno, ya había perdido su entusiasmo por la falta de logros no era como el Doctor octavius que su experimento estaba en viento en popa cada cosa que se le ocurria funcionaba, como sus tentáculos, tenían usus en la actualidad en la medicina, pero octavius había sacado una versión nueva que los podía controlar mentalmente y en eso se acerco octavius a Connors.

-¿Cómo va todo?-Dijo Octavius sonriente

-Colapso.-Dijo el Doctor Connors su típica respuesta.-¿Tu experimento va bien?

-Mas que bien Connors, creo que deberías pedir ayuda de alguien no deberías cerrarte después de lo de Parker ya paso mucho tiempo.-Dijo el doctor Octavius tocándole el hombro.-sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿no te gustaría ir por una copa?

-No tengo que trabajar, déjame solo.-Dijo Connors un poco harto

-Esta bien.-Dijo el doctor octavius dejando sus tentáculos en una base.-Te veo mañana.

El sonido del despertador sonaba mas irritante de lo normal para Peter como si le sumbara en la cabeza, con un fuerte manotazo lo cayo rompiéndolo en pedazos y se levanto de la cama aun sin darse cuenta que había destrozado el despertador, entro al baño y vio su cara de dormido era fin de semana específicamente domingo tenia que analizar bien la cuestión de la teoría del doctor connors para que le hablara de sus padres, agarro la pasta de dientes y casi avento la mitad de la pasta en el espejo, algo asqueado la tomo del espejo y abrió la llave del baño cuando termino arrancando la llave y bañándose por la presión que esta provocaba y intento ponerla de nuevo arrancado la cortina del baño y metiendo la llave a precion y entonces decidio volver a su cuarto cuando giro la perilla y la termino arrancando, algo asustado, tomo la otra puerta del baño y la tomo con mucho cuidado y la abrió lo mas despacio que pudo y salio del baño se acostó sobre su cama sorprendido de lo que había pasado, era otra cosa rara mas ala lista de rarezas si contaba sus aventuras en el tren que brinco del asiento al techo del tren y se quedo ahí como un minuto y todo se le pegaba en sus manos, en sus manos aun traía las cosas mas raras que le habían pasado el dia de hoy, su cepillo de dientes donde la mitad de la pasta termino en el espejo y la perilla de la puerta, en eso sintió un extraño subido en su cabeza y volteo y vio que era una araña sobre su patineta hoy si que no era su dia.

-¿Peter sabes que paso con el baño?-se oyo la voz de su tio Ben desde el baño

-No lo se.-Dijo Peter aun asustado y vio su despertador todo destrozado tendría que repararlo o comprar uno nuevo.

-¿Por qué hay tanta pasta en el espejo?-dijo el tio Ben sorprendido.-¿y donde esta la manija de la puerta?

-Se perdieron.-Dijo Peter prendiendo su computadora y buscando piquetes de araña en google cada cosa que veía era peor, los síntomas, como quedaban, lo mas extraño es que no se sentía asi, si no diferente como si pudiera hacer grandes cosas entonces buscaría sobre su padre y si tenia alguna relación con las arañas, cuando empezó a escribir y a la hora de poner enter aparecían otras letras levanto sus dedos y tenia todas las teclas pegadas, "genial" pensó sarcásticamente y saco el libro del Doctor Connors y se sento en la cornisa de su casa para ver de que trataba, hablaba sobre teorías del cruce genético de especies, hablaba de forma parecida a los trabajos de su papa, en alguna cosas era casi igual excepto en el algoritmo de desintegración, Tomo su patineta y puso el libro y el trabajo de su padre en su mochila y tras decirle a sus tios que visitaría a un profesor, salio en su patineta después de coger el periódico Daily Bugle donde hablaban de los crímenes de la ciudad y de las futuras eleciones sabia que era el mejor periódico de la ciudad y mas por su apartado científico, asi que lo metio en su mochila y fue a la dirección donde vivía el doctor Connors, lo cual fue trabajoso porque tuvo que atravesar toda la ciudad desde Queens hasta donde vivía el Doctor Connors su casa parecía grande y algo maltratada, en eso se decidio y toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Dijo El doctor Connors abriendo la puerta todo dormido

-No se si me recuerde.-Dijo Peter todo nervioso y reajustándose los lentes

-Si el pasante brillante del otro dia.-Dijo el Doctor Connors sorprendido y viéndolo bien.-Bastante travieso he de decir, pero no atiendo citas en mi casa dile a mi secretaria que te de una cita o busca a mi pasante de Oscorp y habla con ella

-Esto es importante.-Dijo Peter pero el doctor Connors comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.-Soy el hijo de Richard Parker.

-Peter.-Dijo Connors abriendo la puerta de nuevo.-que grosero soy pasa, todo por mi ahijado

-¿Ahijado?-pregunto Peter con curiosidad y entrando a la casa que lucia un poco desordenada

-Perdona el desorden mi esposa e hijo aun no llegan de sus vacaciones en Florida.-Dijo el Doctor Connors entrando a la cocina.-De aseguro te interesa el resultado de los pasantes

-No doctor-Dijo Peter tranquilamente.-Quiero saber sobre mis padres, el porque se fueron que estaban haciendo, ese tipo de cosas

-Es complicado Peter.-Dijo Connors sirviendo café.-No se a donde se fueron simplemente me abandonaron

-Debe de haber una razón.-dijo Peter y vio que Connors tiro una taza de café al suelo y el la atrapo

-Tienes buenos reflejos se nota que me falta mi brazo.-Dijo Connors como si fuera broma.-Tu padre y ya íbamos a cambiar el mundo muchas vidas incluyendo la mia, nos creían locos, pero con el avance que logro tu padre, pudo cruzar a las arañas, creando el biocable, el cable mas resistente del mundo, estábamos tan cerca

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Dijo Peter oyendo con interés.-¿Se fueron verdad?

-Si hubo algo como que no le gusto a tu padre y decidio irse llevándose toda la investigación con el progresos todo, dijo que habían intentado robarlo esa noche, pero no dijo mas.-Dijo Connors dándole vueltas,.-No volvi a ver a tu familia estaba tan furioso, estábamos tan cerca de poder regenerar a los humanos, sabia que que, estaba furioso

-¿Si funcionara?-Pregunto Peter deseando que el Doctor Connors soltara eso que estaba guardando y este se le quedo viendo raro.-¿Es el algoritmo de requerimiento no?

-Si ¿como lo sabes?-Dijo Connors sorprendido

-Lei su libro.-Dijo Peter levantando los hombros.-Si funciona ¿Que tanta parte será la que domine, la animal o la humana?

-No lo se ninguno a sobrevivido por lo que yo se a menos de que tu padre me lo ocultara.-Dijo el Doctor Connors viendo a Peter y este tomo una hoja y escribió algo en el.-Increible como diste con esto

-No lo se.-Dijo Peter levantando los hombros y sonriendo inocentemente.

-Te espero en oscorp después de la escuela, de preferencia a las 5 para que llegues comido.-Dijo Connors viendo la formula.-Busca a Gwen Stacy ella te dara información como mi pasante

-¿Pasante?-Dijo Peter sorprendido

-Si no hay que desperdiciar ese genio científico.-Dijo Connors sonriéndole y guardándole el papel en su chaqueta.

-Bueno gracias.-Dijo Peter contento

Peter salio de la casa del Doctor Connors y se sentia contento como si por fin despues de tanto sufrimiento en la escuela por culpa de Flash su vida volvia a valer la pena, era pasante de uno de los mejores cientificos en biologia y ciencias quimicas, como el doctor Connors, ademas de tener como compañera a Gwen, la linda rubia con hermosos ojos verdes de la cual estaba enamorado, tomo la patineta y la puso sobre el suelo y empezo a sentir el aire en su cara por la velocidad que llevaba en la patineta, en eso decidio hacer un brinco, pero no esperaba brincar tanto que termino brincando un carro y termino en un callejon y se estampo contra un bote de basura, por su mente la formula quimica de la otra vez, brinco hacia la pared y quedo pegado, tomo su celular y vio la formula le causaba intriga de que pasaria, ademas penso sobre el doctor Connors sabia que le ocultaba informacion sobre sus padres, no sabia cuando la soltaria pero ocupaba minimo que le hablara mas sobre sus padres, empezo a trepar la pared hasta llegar a la azotea, intentaria algo nuevo salto de longitud, se fue a un extremo de la azotea y empezo a correr cada vez mas rapido, veia la orilla del edificio cada vez mas cerca, ya no habia tiempo para detenerse, tendria que brincar, el molesto zumbido sonaba en su cabeza advirtiendole de la caida que podria tener, en eso brinco y veia el suelo esperaba no caer al suelo tan pronto y en eso vio la azotea del siguiente edificio y aterrizo sobre ella y casi caia al suelo y puso las manos y quedo parado de manos y en eso regreso al suelo, habia descubierto que tenia un exelente equilibrio...

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste.


	5. Pelea en la escuela

_**Pelea en la escuela**_

Peter estaba en la escuela no había visto a Gwen y se encontraba en el gimnacio tomando fotos, en eso vio al engreído de Flash Thomson practicando Básquet lo bueno es que no lo había visto o los lentes de su papa terminarían con cinta de nuevo, en eso vio a Gwen y se sento a lado de el.

-Hola Rodrigo.-Dijo Gwen a modo de broma

-Hola.-Dijo Peter sosteniendo su cámara y poniéndose nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.-Espero que no te hayan regañado en Oscorp

-No.-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole y sentándose a lado de Peter.-De hecho fuiste elegido, para ser pasante de Oscorp Rodrigo o debo decir Peter Parker, asi que te espero a las cinco en oscorp y esta vez no hagas nada que no te diga

-Esta bien.-Dijo Peter divertido

-bueno tengo que irme a la biblioteca hacer un trabajo.-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole y se fue y Peter se quedo embobado viéndola, saco su cámara y le tomo una foto viéndola por la parte de atrás y luego se golpeo con la cámara era un cobarde, porque no la invito a salir, en eso le llego un balón y lo esquivo al parecer le habían extropeado su trabajo a la chica de lentes que pintaba un letrero, habia caido la cubeta en el trabajo

-Tonto lo has extropeado todo.-Dijo la chica furiosa.-Lo hisiste a propósito

-Claro que no pero hubiera querido.-Dijo Flash reanudando el partido

-Dejalo es un tonto.-dijo Peter Levantando la cubeta y en eso sintió un cosquilleo en su cabeza y extendió la mano y atrapo el balón, ¿asi que para eso servia el cosquilleo en su cabeza evitar el peligro?

-Parker dame el balón.-Peter se lo iba a pasar cuando decidio saber que mas cosas podía hacer, podía exprimir la mitad de la pasta de dientes, pegarse a las paredes y detectar el peligro y aun no entendia bien lo que paso en el tren y las cosas que habia descubierto poco a poco, era tiempo de descubrir que mas podia hacer.

-Porque no me lo quitas.-Dijo Peter quitándose los lentes y dadole la cámara a la chica y descubrió que veía perfectamente y empezó a botar el balón.

-Eres pésimo en Deportes Parker te lo quitare como a un bebe.-Dijo Flash preparandose y extendió su mano pero Peter rápidamente lo paso a su otra mano, Flas intento con ambos brazos pero Peter lo brinco y ya estaba del otro lado y le avento el balón en la nuca y Volteo y lo vio furioso

-Ya lo entiendo.-Dijo Peter divertido tapándose los ojos y volteándose.-Tomala.-Dijo dejando el balon sobre la palma de su mano y tapandose los ojos con la otra mano

-Pegamento.-Dijo Flash que al jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas el balón no salía de la mano de Peter y empezaba a aburrise

-Eres un tonto Flash.-dijo Peter empezando a botar el balón, asi que tenia superfuerza y podria controlarla si se concentraba un poco mas.

-Ven Parker.-Dijo Flash retandolo y Peter se fue botando el balon rápidamente y al llegar con Flash con solo correr lo empujo y brinco tan alto que metio el balón en la canasta y todo el tablero de cristal se había venido con el y vio a todos sorprendidos.

-no dejare que te burles de mi.-Dijo Flash si darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado con el tablero y corrio para golpear a Peter , otra vez el sentido vibro en la cabeza y apenas reaciono cuando brinco el ataque de Flash que se estrello contra el poste.-Conque muy listito

-Flash no quiero pelear.-Dijo Peter que aun traia el aro agarrado en la mano

-Me las pagaras.-Dijo Flash intentandolo golpear y el zumbido le aviso a Peter del golpe que lo esquivo y su contraataque para despues brincar encima de Flash y enviarlo al suelo nuevamente con un empujon que le dio en la espalda mientras lo brincaba y en eso se le vino otra vez la formula en su cabeza y que lo podia haber dejado pegado al piso si la hubiera usado.

-ya flash no quiero noquearte.-Dijo Peter sabiendo que no podia controlar su superfuerza que tenia

-jajajaja, no me hagas reir Parker.-Dijo Flash parandose y algo noqueado.-Todos los dias te he vencido

Flash se lanzo hacia el para golpearlo con una rafaga de golpes y Peter esquivaba cada golpe por el zumbido de su cabeza que lo molestaba, ya se estaba hartando cuando esquivo uno de los golpes y golpeo a Flash en la mandibula, haciendo que se cayera al piso, por suerte no le habia reventado el ojo y Flash se fue de ahi molesto, Peter vio que aun traia en la otra mano el aro de la canasta, cuando llego el prefecto

Se encontraba en la dirección esperando a sus tios para que de aseguro lo regañaran y probablemente lo expulsaran por romper el tonto tablero, había explicado lo que paso poniéndose como si Flash no lo hubiera molestado todos estos años, en eso vio que Flash entro a la oficina del director y salio después de unos minutos, probablemente había empeorado todo, pudo notar que tenia el ojo morado, salio sin verlo y en eso llego su tio Ben y lo vio molesto, al parecer Flash lo había defendido porque al parecer según las palabras de Flash justifico el porque Peter había hecho eso y que el tablero se rompio por estar en mal estado, salieron de ahí y su tio Ben estaba molesto.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.-Dijo el Tio Ben avergonzado de su sobrino.

-No pensé que se fuera a caer el tablero, todo mundo se cuelga pero no se cae.-Dijo Peter como si fuera una escusa y después susuro.-No esperaba tampoco brincar tan alto.-Luego al parecer quería ocultar cualquier cosa rara que le estaba pasando.-Minimo no tenemos que pagar el tablero, el director acepto que estaba en mal estado.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, el director dice que humillaste a ese muchacho.-Dijo el tio Ben y Peter negó con la cabeza Flash se lo merecia, ademas de el ojo morado que llevaba.-¿El fue el que te pego verdad?

-Si.-Dijo Peter como si nada.-Pero se lo merecia, por lo que ha hecho todos los años tal vez asi se eduque o le laven el cerebro no se

-Peter no te enseñamos a comportarte asi.-Dijo el tio Ben avergonzado.-Obtuviste tu venganza pero no te sientes completo, por cierto es mas bonita que en la pantalla de tu computadora

-¿Qué?-Dijo Peter confundido y se volteo y vio a Gwen debía hacer algo antes de que su tio lo extropeara.

-Oye te tiene en su computadora.-Dijo el tio Ben y Peter negó con la cabeza ya lo había extropeado.-Soy quien tiene que vigilar a este delicuente

-muy gracioso.-dijo Peter una vez que se fue su tio y Tenia a Gwen enfrente de el viéndolo con curiosidad.-Ese loco es mi tio

-¿Me tienes en tu computadora?-Dijo Gwen con los ojos abiertos y sonojada, moviendo sus brazos de un lado hacia otro como si estuviera nerviosa

-No, bueno si.-Dijo Peter nervioso y Gwen sonreía divertida.-Bueno… debio haber visto la foto cuando…cuando… las pase a la computadora las…. del grupo de debate

-Si claro.-Dijo Gwen sarcasticamente y Peter se sonrojo.-¿Te expulsaron?

-No.-dijo Peter Volteando para todos lados nervioso.-Solo servicio comunitario

-Bien no quería perder a mi compañero de laboratorio.-Dijo Gwen viendo sus botas

-¿Compañero de laboratorio?-Dijo Peter nervioso y pasando saliva y Gwen asintio.

-Si, es que...no se... pense que podiamos...hacer..no se... un buen equipo en las materias de ciencias dado a que eres uno de los mejores de la escuela.-Dijo Gwen algo nerviosa y sonrojandose al decir eso y volteando para todos lados nerviosa.

-Oye no se... te gustaría... no se podíamos...algun dia.-Dijo Peter diciendo palabras sin sentido, no podía decirle nada concreto a Gwen

-Si me gustaría.-Dijo Gwen viendo para otro lado y mientras Peter pensaba en que decirle.-Pero hoy no, tenemos cosas que hacer

-¿Cuáles?-Dijo Peter viendo a Gwen y esta le sonrio divertido

-Tienes que ir a oscorp, "Rodrigo".-dijo Gwen divertida

-Si claro entonces después.-Dijo Peter viendo a Gwen marcharse con un libro entre las manos y rio al fin le había podido hablar tendría que darle las gracias a su tio.

-Oye ¿no piensas entrar a clases?-Dijo Gwen viendo a Peter que se le quedo viéndola

-Si claro.-Dijo Peter siguiéndola para entrar a clases

Peter se encontraba afuera de la escuela iba a esperar a Gwen para irse juntos a Oscorp, salio y ella le sonrio y tomaron el metro rumbo a Oscorp, Peter no sabia que decirle a Gwen y veía para todos lados al igual que ella, en eso Peter le decidio hablar.

-¿Sabes porque Connors me eligio?-Dijo Peter dejándole el asiento a Gwen que recién se había desocupado

-No, creo que le facino que conocieras sobre su proyecto personal, esta algo traumado.-Dijo Gwen viendo por la ventana para después ver a Peter

-Lo creo no es fácil perder un brazo.-Dijo Peter viendo a Gwen y decidio ser sincero con ella.-¿Quieres que te diga la verdadera razón a la cual fui a Oscorp ese dia?

-Supongo que fue porque "amas la ciencia".-Dijo Gwen haciendo las comillas divertida.-Se que te gusto Peter Parker si no, no estarías volteando a todos lados pensando que decirme y tomándome fotos en el receso, una vez te vi.

-lo siento.-Dijo Peter viendo a Gwen a sus hermosos ojos verdes mientras su pelo rubio reflejaba las luces del metro.-Pero creo que eres muy hermosa, pero ese no fue el motivo, quería saber sobre mis padres y ver al doctor Connors

-¿Creias encontrar respuestas en Oscorp?-Pregunto Gwen dejando que Peter se sentara en el asiento de alado.-Tienes esa llave maestra

-Si pero creo que sabe algo de mis padres.-Dijo Peter viendo a Gwen y tomado su mano.-Algo referente a las arañas y el algoritmo de requerimiento, vi su formula y creo que la resolvi, pero creo que es peligroso

-Todo en la ciencia tiene algún peligro por eso es tan divertida.-Dijo Gwen recargándose en el hombro de Peter.-Sabes siempre este trayecto se me hace aburrido, hoy no tanto porque estoy contigo

-Un dia me quede dormido en el tren.-Dijo Peter soltando una risa.-lo que siguió fue realmente vergonzoso, tuve que salir corriendo

-Supongo que debio ser horrible si no lo quieres contar.-Dijo Gwen parándose de su asiento.-Aquí es oscorp, luego me lo cuentas

-Si oscorp.-Dio Peter viendo la empresa qeu guardaba muchos misterios sobre sus padres y esperaba poder resolverlos pronto, pero por lo pronto siguio a Gwen para entrar a Oscorp...

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste, gracias por sus comentarios y las personas que lo han agregado a favoritos


	6. Cruce genetico de especies

_**cruce genetico de especies**_

Ahí estaba el Doctor Connors analizando la ecuación que Peter le había dado, era increíble que un chico pudiera llegar a tanta inteligencia, en eso vio a Peter y a Gwen entrando y guardo el papel y se sento en su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes.-Dijo el doctor connors traquilamente.

-Hola.-Dijo Gwen sacando una bata y poniéndosela.-Peter tu también ocupas una

-Si claro.-Dijo Peter que había estado distraído viendo a Gwen que no sabia que hacer, tomo una bata y se la puso

-Bien primero quiero presentarte algunos científicos Peter, Gwen ya los conoce.-Dijo el Doctor Connors guiándolos donde estaba otto octavius.-El es Otto octavius un gran físico, su experimento de fusión es impresionante.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo Otto volteándose y saludándolos con la mano mientras los tentáculos seguían trabajando

-¿lo hace a control remoto?-Dijo Peter sorprendido de ver como los tentáculos seguían trabajando en el experimento haciendo labores peligrosas

-Estas algo acertado.-Dijo Otto sorprendido.-Se maniobra mediante estimulos mentales mi cerebro les dice que hacer

-Algo asi como si fueran una extremidad extra de su cuerpo.-Dijo Peter sorprendido y Gwen también lo veía igual.-Supongo que han de ser demasiado presisos y fuertes

-Siempre-Dijo Otto tranquilo.-Un pequeño error y volaría el edificio en pedazos

-De hecho creo que el iridio no es el indicado para el experimento.-Dijo Gwen viendo lo que octavius pensaba usar.-Crea gran cantidad de magnetismo si no se controla de la manera correcta

-No fallo nunca lo he hecho.-Dijo otto con arrogancia

-Bien volvamos a lo nuestro.-Dijo Connors llevándose a Peter y a Gwen a su laboratorio, peter empezo a creer que Gwen tenia razon el experimento de fusion que planeaba octavius seria peligroso con el elemento que deseaba usar.-Me concentro mas en las cosas químicas y biológicas

-Si Peter.-Dijo Gwen sentándose y viendo el papel donde Peter había anotado la ecuación.-Es increíble nadie había dado con esto

-Es lo que me sorprende y quiero probarlo.-Dijo Connors emocionado, mientras Peter volteaba aro otro lado para que Gwen no viera que estaba sonrojado.-Esto podía ser un gran paso para la humanidad, ¿puedes explicarme la ecuación Peter?

-Si.-dijo Peter llegando al pizarrón y tomando un gis,apunto una formula.-Esta es la formula que había desarrollado usted y hablaba en su libro que fallaba el algoritmo de requerimiento, si ponemos que se convine.-Dijo Peter anotando otra formula.-Toma los valores principales de cada criatura y los multiplica.-Dijo Peter anotando en el pizarrón.- y el resultado final es inevitable la formula de requerimiento

-Fantastico.-Dijo el Doctor Connors sorprendido.-Te explicare la criatura que usaremos

-Son asquerosos lagartos.-Dijo Gwen susurrándole a Peter y haciéndole una cara de asco que lo hizo reir.-Creo que si hubiera querido se hubiera casado con uno

-Mi teoría se basa en lagartos estas increíbles especies que tienen la habilidad de regenerase cualquier arte de su cuerpo que puedan llegar a perder.-Dijo Connors como si fuera la maravilla mas poderosa del mundo

-¿No te ha dicho cuando es la boda?-le dijo Peter a Gwen en un susurro haciendo que se aguantara la risa .-Los declararo marido y lagarto puede besar a la lagarta

-Peter ¿nos harias el honor de poner el algoritmo?-Dijo Connors que estaba enfrente de una computadora de alta tecnología que era de realidad virtual que podrían manejar cualquier objeto que ponían en la maquina y Peter escribió la formula

-Bien.-Dijo Peter viendo como se convertia en un pequeño suero y podría maniobrialo y lo llevo hasta el raton virtual que aparecia de manera holografica.-Aquí esta

-Ahora ver si funciona.-Dijo Connors viendo como el raton virtual reciba la formula y parecía que le crecia la pierna y fallaba, una y otra vez sabia que trataba de acomodarse de la mejor forma posible.-Parece que tendremos que perfecionarla.-Dijo plamenadole el hombro a Peter

-Funciona.-Dijo Peter sabiendo que era la formula para que le hablara de sus padres y Gwen lo miro nerviosa en eso la formula funciono.-Funciono Doctor

-Increible.-dijo el doctor Connors viendo al raton virtual completo.-Felicidades, vamos a probar la formula, señorita Stacy prepare la maquina, puedes ir con ella Peter para que veas como funciona la maquina

-Impresionante.-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole mientras presionaba los botones de la maquina.-Creo que después de todo si eres un experto en física

-¿Te gustaría salir?-Dijo Peter algo nervioso.-No tiene que ser hoy

-Si me gustaría salir hoy-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole y viendo como actuaba la maquina.-Despues de todo es viernes y mañana no hay escuela, pero que no sea el típico y aburrido café

-No sera el cafe, te gustara.-Dijo Pete sonriéndole y mordiéndose el labio, la llevaría al edificio de la chrysley

-Bueno ya esta.-Dijo Gwen sacando el suero.-Saliendo de aquí hablamos

-Bien.-Dijo Connors tomando el suero y metiéndolo en una jeringa y saco a un raton que tenia tres patas y lo puso en las manos de Peter.-No te muevas las pruebas en humanos empiezan en tres semanas o puede que mas, les recomendaría venir mañana para ver el progreso

-Asi que ¿A dónde vamos?-Dijo Gwen emocionada y viendo su celular.-Tengo tres horas

-Por aquí.-Dijo Peter viendo el edificio de la Chrysley.-¿Asi que asi es de aburrido ser el pasante de Connors?

-Te enseña cosas interesantes.-Dijo Gwen mordiéndose el labio y viendo a Peter.-¿Pero como sabia que sabias la formula esa?

-Fui a su casa.-Dijo Peter y Gwen lo vio con curiosidad.

-¿Te dejo pasar?-Dijo Gwen confundida y le sonrio a Peter.-quiero decir es raro nunca deja que nadie lo visite a su casa

-Pues parecía que iba a suceder eso hasta que dije mi nombre.-Dijo Peter y Gwen negó la cabeza como si fuera un creido.-Oye no soy creido es que mencione primero el nombre de mi padre y se comporto diferente pero creo que me esconde algo sobre mis padres y por eso le di la formula aunque sigo pensando en los efectos secundarios si funciona, bueno asi seria un lagarto y se casaria con una lagartija

-Seriamos los invitados de honor.-Dijo Gwen siguiéndole el juego.-Tu serias el padrino de bodas

-Aquí es.-Dijo Peter nervioso que no le gustara a Gwen a donde la llevaba, además quería crear una buena impresión con ella para que le siguiera hablando y abrió un elevador y la dejo pasar y empezaron a subir.-Te va a gustar ya que lleguemos

-¿Vives aquí?-Dijo Gwen viendo a Peter y sonriendole.-Debes tener una vista increíble

-No.-Dijo Peter nervioso viendo como cambiaban lentamente los números del elevador.-Pero puedo pasar a ver esto.-Dijo Peter ya que se abrió la puerta en la parte mas alta del edificio y mostraba una terraza donde se podía ver toda la ciudad

-increible.-Dijo Gwen con la boca abierta y sus ojos parecían mas grandes de lo normal y Peter saco la cámara.-¿me vas a tomar fotos?, ocupo arreglarme

-No lo ocupas.-Dijo Peter enfocándola con la cámara.-Eres muy hermosa

-¿Cómo salio?-Dijo Gwen corriendo hacia Peter una vez que tomo la foto.-Rayos tu cámara es de rollo fotográfico

-Luego te enseño la foto.-dijo Peter guardando la cámara y recargadose en el barandal y Gwen se puso a lado de el.

-Cuando miro la ciudad desde un punto alto pienso que es una ciudad tranquila y pacifica.-Dijo Gwen diciendo lo que sentía al verla.-Pero cuando estoy en mi casa y oigo el radio de la policía llamando a mi papa para cada cosa que se les ocurre asaltos, secuestros, rehenes, me doy cuenta que no es tan tranquila, mas cuando voy en la calle y en varios casos tienes miedo de los callejones, donde se reúnen las bandas de criminales, pienso que es mejor estar arriba donde es seguro.

-Pues yo siento mas seguridad en un salón de clases.-Dijo Peter y Gwen lo vio divertida y después asintió.-Aquí es seguro a menos de que tiemble

-Deberiamos tomarnos una foto.-Dijo Gwen sacando la cámara de Peter, se sento a su lado y la puso enfrente de ellos.-Sonrie Peter.

Gwen vio a cámara y Peter la veía se veía bonita viendo su cámara como si fuera un objeto extraño y se recargo en el hombro de Peter y tomo otra foto, tomo la cámara y Peter le explico como funcionaba, esta vio la cámara maravillada y la guardo de nuevo en la mochila de Peter cuando vio la hora y se recargo con Peter.

-¿Quieres saber donde vivo?-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole a Peter.-Nose para si un dia tu quieres ir a visitarme o no se

-Esta bien.-Dijo Peter sonriéndole a Gwen.-Vamos

Bajaron del edificio mientras Peter estaba nervioso al igual que Gwen y no sabían de que hablar durante el trayecto a la casa de Gwen, esta veía sus botas y Peter veía para todos lados confundido haciendo que Gwen se sonrojara y Peter se pusiera mas nervioso y también se sonrojara y en eso llegaron al edificio donde vivía Gwen.

-Aquí es.-Dijo Gwen tonando su bolsa y buscando un papel

-Debes tener bonita vista.-Dijo Peter observando donde vivía Gwen.-No como en mi casa que solo vez azoteas

-Pero debe ser tranquilo no vivir donde hay rascacielos por todos lados.-Dijo Gwen buscando un papel y un tipo salía corriendo del edificio de Gwen.-Mira te apuntare mi teléfono mi correo y donde vivo

-Detengan a ese ladron.-Dijo un policía que venia corriendo detrás del sujeto y este saco un arma

-Bien.-Dijo Peter viendo a Gwen y ignorando la escena.-Creo que también tendre que darte mis datos

-Mejor me los pasas cuando me agregues.-Dijo Gwen terminando de anotar algo en el papel y Peter lo vio, cuando vio al ladron, tenia pelo rubio y corto, musculoso, típico maton de la mafia, traía lentes oscuros, una chaqueta de piel y ropa ajustada y le dio paso para que no los derribara o los hiriera con esa arma.-Que miedo un ladron

-Tranquila no nos hizo nada.-Dijo Peter abrazando fuertemente a Gwen y respirando el olor a fresas con chocolate que transpiraba que lo volvia loco

-Oye ¿que te pasa?-Dijo el policía agitado y regañando a Peter.-Lo dejaste ir, solo era ponerle el pie o empujarlo para que lo alcanzara.

-No es su culpa.-Dijo Gwen defendiéndolo antes de que Peter pudiera decir algo.-Traia un arma y podría matarnos, le dire a mi padre de su incompetencia

-No sabes en que problemas te metiste al no ayudar a mi jefe.-Dijo el policía volteando hacia el edificio del frente y Peter vio hacia alla y pudo ver una sombra de un sujeto demasiado obeso- no trabajo para tu padre jovencita.-El policía se marcho furioso y Peter vio a Gwen que negaba con la cabeza.

-Mi papa es el jefe de policía de Nueva York.-Dijo Gwen como si no le gustara la idea.-Capitan George Stacy

-Bueno no he oído de el porque no veo noticias.-Dijo Peter que para nada se le hacia conocido ese nombre

-Bueno tengo que irme.-Dijo Gwen mordiéndose el labio y viendo el suelo.-Luego te veo

-Igualmente.-Dijo Peter poniendo su patineta en el suelo.-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana.-dijo Gwen metiéndose al edificio blanco en donde vivía…

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste, Si gustan dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no el rumbo que esta llevando la historia


	7. Entre discuciones y telarañas

_**Entre discuciones y telarañas**_

Peter se metio por uno de los callejones y empezó a trepar por las paredes lentamente, no quería ser descubierto por Gwen pero tenia ganas de verla una vez mas, veía las ventanas pero por ninguna se veía a Gwem, estaba subiendo cada vez mas rápido y cuando estaba apunto de resignarse en el ultimo piso la vio entrar a su habitación y acostarse en la cama para tomar un libro, pudo ver que tenia bastante interés en el libro y podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes moverse rápidamente atraves de la lectura gracias al zoom de su cámara y tomo la foto, en eso termino de subir el edificio hasta la azotea y vio la hora, no era tan tarde pero le convenia correr hasta su casa, brinco al edificio mas cercano y bajo lentamente por la pared hasta caer al suelo de un brinco de cinco pisos de altura, sintió el impacto en sus piernas pero no le dolia, camino hasta la estación del tren y saco su cámara fotográfica, deseaba revelar el rollo para poder sacar las fotos que se había tomado con Gwen.

-Al fin estará listo.-Dijo Otto octavius sentándose en su escritorio y viendo el iridio que tenia guardado en una caja.- Pronto será la exposición de una energía barata y renovable, no como el señor arrogante Stark y su circulito mágico.

-Doctor octavius.-Dijo Norman Osborn llegando con un baston y parecía bastante enfermo que un pequeño toque en el hombro lo tiraría al suelo.-Debo decirte que estoy sorprendido

-Le dije que confiara en mi.-Dijo Otto contento y quitándose los cuatro tentáculos mecánicos.-Sera el invento que revolucione el mundo a tal punto que puede ganarle a Stark industries en producción de energía.

-Ojala, ya estoy harto de tenerlo que aguantar en la tele con sus tontos discursos.-Dijo Norman sentándose en la silla y sufriendo un ataque de tos.-Lastima que no esta aquí para verlo

-Si una lastima.-Dijo Otto viendo a Norman y parándose.-tengo que irme a ajustar los últimos detalles

-Si yo también.-Dijo Norman parándose con trabajo de su asiento y caminando lentamente con ayuda de su baston y vio al doctor Connors analizar la formula que tenia en su pizarrón, contento salio de ahí.

Peter llego a su casa y saco la formula que tanto le había llamado la atención y empezó a sacar su juego de química y todo lo relacionado a química que tenia en su casa además del microscopio y empezó a analizar la formula viendo si tenia los componentes necesarios para poder realizar dicha formula, empezó a realizar las instrucciones que aparecían en su mente, aunque la curiosidad lo dominaba en todo momento, en eso supo que tenia que dejar reposar la formula y decidio tomar de nuevo el maletín de sus padres. Lo reviso y la carpeta hablaba del algoritmo de requerimiento como mejorar una especie convinandola con otra, nada mas acerca de su pasado, algo derrotado tomo su patineta y decidio salir a dar una vuelta, mientras andaba en su patineta pensaba en que pasaría , si funcionaba la formula esa, que seria esa famosa sustancia y como controlarla, según su mente le decía que era como una especie de cuerda con telaraña o algo asi, extraño, paro en un parque y volteo su patineta y saco un lápiz, empezó a diseñar el dispositivo que sacaría la formula extraña que estaba experimentando en su casa, se activaría por un sistema a presión que permitia lanzar una hebra fina o una gruesa y en eso decidio volver a su casa deslizándose en su patineta y en eso vio a su tio Ben molesto.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?-Dijo su tio Ben molesto

-Ya había llegado hace rato.-Dijo Peter viendo a su tio que tapaba la puerta

-Es muy desconciderado de tu parte volverte a salir, son la una de la mañana.-Dijo tio Ben furioso.-Tu tia mi esposa, salio a buscarte por miedo de que te haya pasado algo, dado a la ultima vez que llegaste con tu patineta rota

-De hecho son las doce.-Dijo Peter defendiéndose y sacando su reloj.-Hoy hubo el cambio de horario, además me puedo cuidar solo

-Si pudieras hacer eso no te habría hecho Bulling desde que pisaste la escuela.-Dijo su tio Ben reclamándole y Peter negó con la cabeza.-Ademas te pudo pasar algo, te pudieron haber asaltado o algo

-¿Lo dices de broma?-Dijo Peter molesto que no confiaran en el.-Vivimos en el barrio mas aburrido del mundo nunca pasa nada aquí, con trabajo pasan carros, la ultima vez que hubo un robo fue como hace cinco años.

-Las peores cosas pasan en el peor momento, incluso en los mejores momentos.-Dijo su tio Ben y Peter entro a la casa y su tio Ben seguía molesto pero su tia May lo abrazo

-Peter que bueno que llegaste me tenias preocupada.-Dijo la Tia May mientras abrazaba a Peter.

-May no lo malcries estoy hablando de el sobre responsabilidades.-Dijo su tio Ben y Peter lo vio

-Si sere mas responsable.-Dijo Peter tomando su patineta para subir a su habitación y su tio Ben se puso en las escaleras

-Peter no se trata de eso.-Dijo su tio Ben tranquilamente.-Se trata de responsabilidades hoy yo me resbale en el sotano por la tubería que no has reparado y dijiste que ibas a reparar

-Lo siento lo hare mañana.-Dijo Peter Deseando subir a su habitación

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre, eso es bueno, pero no debes tener tantos secretos, te hara daño.-Dijo Su tio y Peter lo estaba ignorando quería ver el resultado de su experimento.-Estas actuando de una manera, llegas tarde a casa, nunca estas, no has cumplido con tus deberes

-He estado distraído no volverá a pasar.-Dijo peter desasperado no quería escuchar esa tonta charla

-Escuchame bien Peter, tienes un gran don eres muy inteligente casi un genio, pero recuerda esto un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.-Dijo el Tio Ben y Peter simplemente asintió para que lo dejara ir.-Es como un doctor tiene el poder y los conocimientos para salvar a una persona asi que debe hacerlo si se necesita, tambien los bomberos y los policías

-Resulta que en algunas ocaciones les interesa mas el dinero a esas personas que mencionas y al parecer es lo que mueve al mundo.-Dijo Peter subiendo a su habitación y cerrando la puerta con un puertazo y saco su cámara y jugo con ella entre sus dedos, quería revelar las fotografías para tener una foto de ella y el juntos, vio su experimento al fin había terminado, era una sustancia pegajosa y la metio en un envase en una pasta de dientes y en eso la preciono y le cayo en la cara y era trabajosa de quitarse, parecía que se había pegado firmemente en su cara y en eso se la logro quitar y se vinieron los lentes con lo que parecía una telaraña, Peter jalo de ella y era demasiado resistente, en eso analizo el tubo que tenia entre sus manos y lo apretó con otro tipo de fuerza y salio un fino hilo que estaba fuertemente fijado en la pared y le empezó a colgar cosas y no se caia, era bastante complicado su uso, asi que se fue a dormir.

Al dia siguiente se levanto y empezó a construir en su proto un dispositivo que le permitiera sacar las telarañas, las cuales terminaban cayéndole en la cara o eletrocutandolo, lanzando las telarañas en forma que no quería pero al fin, lo había logrado tenia su propio lanzarredes, regulado según la precion que ejerciera era el tipo de telaraña que lanzaba, se los puso en sus muñecas, por su mente pasaban las cosas que podía hacer con ellos como dinero y bajo a desayunar.

-Peter.-Dijo Tia May una vez que bajo Peter.-Recuerda que hoy tienes que arreglar las tuberías y no te metas en problemas

-Si.-Dijo Peter sentándose en la mesa y no vio a su tio de aseguro seguía molesto con el o fue a trabajar, mejor empaqueto su desayuno.

-¿No desayunaras con nosotros?-Dijo su tia viendolo que ya partia para la escuela

-No tengo que hacer servicio comunitario temprano.-Dijo Peter y salio no quería ver a su tio para que siguiera con su discurso del otro dia.

Peter fue a la escuela donde traía los lanzaredes en sus manos, al parecer Flash no tenia ganas de molestarlo otra vez, tal vez la lección había valido la pena, sonrio en sus adentros y saco la cámara que aun contenia las fotos que se había tomado con Gwen, pero no vio a la rubia en todo el dia, salio y tomo su patineta, la puso en el suelo y empezó a deslizarse, para ir a la ferretería a comprar el molesto tubo para que su tio dejara de molestar, tenia ganas de ver que mas podía hacer con su lanza-telarañas, en eso algo molesto por tener que hacer lo del maldito tubo, se fue a su casa para acabar pronto y en eso empezó a ver policías a fuera de la colonia, era demasiado extraño verlos, quito su patineta del suelo y vio que la policía estaba en su casa…

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste


	8. El ladron

_**El ladron**_

Peter asustado corrió hasta su casa y vio a su tia siendo abrazado por la vecina la señora Watson que la abrazaba y en eso el policía apunto con el arma a Peter.

-Suelta el tubo.-Dijo le policía y Peter lo dejo caer asustado

-Peter.-Dijo su tia May llorando.-Fue horrible, veo que llegaste temprano y trajiste el tubo para reparar la tubería.-El policía al oir esto dejo de apuñarlo con el arma

-Soy el capitán George Stacy.-Dijo un señor de pelo rubio y algo musculoso entrando por la puerta, el papa de Gwen y Peter tenai la esperanza de que Gwen apareciera pero no estaba en ninguna de las patrullas.-Siento su perdida, puede que sea mi culpa es difícil de atrapar a ese ladron de casas, lleva fácil unas veinte casas y cinco asesinatos, tenemos un retrato, por si saben algo de el o lo han visto.-Dijo extendiendo una fotografía y Peter se quedo en estado de shock, era el ladron que no había detenido cuando estaba con Gwen, su tio era la quinta persona que asesinaba, era su culpa si hubiera detenido al ladron ese dia su tio seguiría vivo y lo veria poner la tubería.-¿Lo haz visto?

-No señor.-Dijo Peter mintiendo, lo buscaría y lo haría pagar la muerte de su tio.-¿puedo quedármela, para avisarle si lo veo?

-Esta bien.-Dijo el capitán Stacy dándosela, peter vio que habia una especie de camilla donde estaba su tio levanto la tela y vio que al parecer una arma de fuego fue descargada sobre su tio, en la zona abdominal y en el corazon, tendria que vengarlo.-Señora Parker ocupo que firme unos papeles, por cierto tiene una marca en su mano izquierda una calavera con una bala incrustada en la frente.

Peter subio a su habitación y vio los lanzaredes que traía en las muñecas y le puso el liquido en lo que parecía un tubo de pasta de dientes y se puso una sudadera que le quedara grande y saco un gorro y le hizo dos oyo y lo guardo en su mochila, espero a que su tia se durmiera, pudo ver el dolor que sufria a pesar de estar dormida y todo por su culpa por no haber empujado al ladron y abrazar a Gwen para protejerla, esperaba que sus habilidades arácnidas lo sacaran de esto que iba a hacer. Salio de su casa corriendo y llego hasta Queens donde pudo ver algunos callejones, sabia por algunas voces que ahí se ocultaban algunos mafiosos, se puso su pasamontañas y la capucha de su sudadera y entro, pudo ver a una prostituta negociando con un güero algo musculoso, ahí estaba el tipo que buscaba.

-¿Ahora molestas mujeres?-Dijo Peter con una valentía que no sabia de donde había sacado, pero quería venganza

-Chico no hay drogas ahora asi que vete.-Dijo el sujeto y volvió su atención a la prostituta y Peter se enojo, asi que pensaba que era un drogado, activo su lanzaredes y apunto hacia el rubio y preciono rápidamente para que saliera el fino hilo y lo jalo al instante, al ver al güero se activo su sentido arácnido diciéndole que recibiría un fuerte impacto y con una reacion casi inmediata lo golpeo mandándolo al suelo

-No quiero drogas.-Dijo peter agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.-¿Asi que aquí te escondes después de robar casas y matar ancianos?

-No te metas.-Dijo sacando un cuchillo y Peter evito el impacto brincando hacia atrás y vio que el ladron se paro, apunto de nuevo para lanzarle una red pero había fallado, vio el cuchillo cerca de el y puso su antebrazo y le dio un golpe a la mandibula para estrellarlo contra la pared, en eso sintió el zumbido de nuevo y intento evitar el otro impacto de un cuchillo , pero alcanzo a rosarle en la cara y le quito el pasa montañas y sintió un golpe en el costado que lo envio al suelo y otra patada en el estomago, decidio ver y vio que era una pelea de diez contra uno, en eso decidio brincar y se golpeo con la escalera de incendios cayendo otra vez al piso y en eso tomo impulso con sus manos y empujo a uno de los matones para salir corriendo de ahí podía sentir el molesto zumbido en su cabeza todo el tiempo avisándole del peligro, en eso vio una cerca metalica, no podía tener mas mala suerte, en eso recordó que tenia su lanzaredes y avento telarañas hacia atrás sin fijarse a que le daba, en eso brinco y empezó a trepar por las paredes cuando vio a uno en las escaleras de incendios y le alcanzo a encajar un cuchillo antes de que pudiera brincar al otro edificio, trepo lo mas rápido posible y llego a la azotea y en eso vio al Ladron que estaba buscando, esquivo el golpe con rapidez y solto otro en el costado y lo avento contra la pared y en eso vio que no tenia la marca de la calavera se había arriesgado por nada, en eso vio que se acercaban los compañeros del ladron y vio que había una enorme avenida enfrente de el, no alcanzaría a brincar además tenia su pierna herida, vio sus lanzaredes, era una locura intentarlo, pero se decidio y brinco, sentía el aire pasar rápidamente por su cuerpo y veía mas cerca el piso, acciono el lanzaredes y salio la telaraña del dispositivo la agarro fuertemente y en eso vio que paso columpiándose a un metro del suelo y sentía la emoción del momento y a rapidez que causaba el balanceo y no vio un pequeño restaurante que tenia mesas afuera y aunque el zumbido en su cabeza le aviso se estrello contra ellas y cayo al piso y fácil rompió varias mesas, se paro y decidio salir corriendo.

-oye tu págame lo que rompiste.-Dijo el dueño saliendo furioso pero Pete ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Peter llego a su casa y se metio a su cuarto donde vio un terrible corte en su mejilla derecha y aun le salía sangre además de un morete en el ojo izquierdo, no quería saber de la herida en su pierna o en el costado, había fracasado y todos esos golpes que recibió fueron por nada, tedria que buscar mejor al Ladron, para poder matarlo, vio la hora en su reloj eran las cinco de la mañana y entraba a las ocho no valia la pena volverse a dormir, se puso otra sudadera y decidio bajar, se iria temprano a la escuela no quería preguntas por parte de su tia, a pesar de que se fue temprano, llego apenas a la escuela y vio que varios lo veian con lastima o incluso se alejaban de el, asi era mejor, llego a su casillero y vio el candado, pensaba en irse no quería estar ahí, pero solo iba para ver a Gwen, en eso oyo la voz de la persona que menos quería ver.

-Parker.-Se oyo la voz de flash mientras veía el candado de su casillero

-Hoy no Flash.-dijo Peter viendo el candado y esperando que se fuera

-Solo quiero hablar.-Dijo Flash, pero Peter no lo escucho y lo agarro de la camisa y lo estrello fuertemente contra los casilleros.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Dijo Flash algo asustado mientras Peter lo veía algo furioso, al parecer Flash pudo ver el morete en el ojo izquierdo y la herida en la mejilla derecha.-Puedes hacerlo de nuevo si eso te ayuda a descargarte, supe que tu tio murió lo siento, si ocupas algo no dudes en pedirlo

-Gracias.-Dijo Peter soltándolo y se fue y todos le abrieron el paso, en eso vio a Gwen con un gorro color rosa sobre su hermoso pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes viéndolo con curiosidad

-Peter.-Dijo Gwen y lo abrazo fuertemente y Peter correspondio el abrazo mientras sentía salir lagrimas por su rostro, por protegerla a ella había muerto su tio Ben, no sabia si estar con ella o irse, en eso la solto aunque le hubiera gustado estar asi toda su vida y mas si probaba sus labios.

Se fue a la cancha de futbol y se sento en una de las gradas y puso su cabeza sobre su cámara que estaba encima de las rodillas y en eso sintió a alguien que se sento a lado de el, volteo y vio a Gwen que lo vio preocupada, de aseguro veía el golpe que tenia en su ojo izquierdo o la cortada en su mejilla derecha, quería estar solo en ese momento, pensar bien las cosas.

-Creo que deberías irte a clases.-Dijo Peter sin voltearla a ver.-No queras que tu perfecto expediente escolar se vea afectado

-Tu tambien deberías hacerlo.-Dijo Gwen viendo a Peter.- debes distraerte, mi papa me conto lo que paso, lo de tu tio, sabes puedes confiar en mi

-¿Te dijo tu papa quien fue?-Dijo Peter aun sin ver a Gwen.-es mi culpa que este muerto

-No es tu culpa estabas en la escuela.-Dijo Gwen abrazandolo y palmeándole el hombro.-¿Quién fue?

-¿Te acuerdas del ladron del otro dia?-Dijo Peter y Gwen asintió fuertemente.-Fue el, si lo hubiera derribado o algo por el estilo

-Estarias en el lugar de tu tio con una tumba a tu nombre.-Dijo Gwen seriamente y lomo la cara de Peter entre sus manos.-ahorita no me importa como te hiciste estas heridas, pero no quiero que vayas detrás del ladron,

-Como crees.-Dijo Peter mintiéndole, era claro que iria a buscarlo por toda la ciudad si era necesario.-No tengo la valentía para enfrentarme a un arma o a toda su banda de maleantes.

-Tengo algo que te animara.-Dijo gwen esculcando su bolsa y saco dos boletos y Peter la vio raro.-Es para entrar al experimento de fusion del doctor octavius en quince días y dijo el Doctor Connors que te dijiera que funciono tu formula a la perfeccion el raton ya tiene cuatro patas

-Gracias.-Dijo Peter sonriéndole a Gwen y luego viendo al campo de Futbol.-Creo que deberías irte a clase

-No.-Dijo Gwen tomando la mano de Peter y viéndolo a los ojos.-Tu me preocupas ahora, después vere lo que hicieron

-Tengo que ir al baño.-Dijo Peter y Gwen lo vio mal, tal vez pensaba que no quería estar con ella.-Ahorita vuelvo, te lo prometo, al menos de que quieras que me haga aquí

-No ve te espero.-Dijo Gwen algo asqueada.

Peter fue al baño y se vio al espejo, sabia que tendría que buscar algo mejor que el pasamontañas si quería atrapar al asesino de su tio, sabia que Gwen se preocupaba por el incluso mas de lo que debería, pensaba en si pedirle que fuera su novia o no, se mojo la cara, buscando aclarar sus ideas pero no podía, quería venganza, salio del baño y volvió con Gwen, no sabia el porque pero estando cerca de ella era como si el mundo no existiera, como si fueran nada mas ellos dos y se sento a lado de Gwen.

-Veo que volviste.-Dijo Gwen viéndolo y sonriendo

-Sabes tengo que irme.-Dijo Peter excusandose y viendo a Gwen no quería irse, pero quería atrapar al ladron de una vez.-No creo que me haga bien estar en la escuela hoy.

- Voy contigo entonces.-Dijo Gwen parándose y sonriéndole a Peter.-No te voy a dejar solo, me suena a que alguien te vendio drogas y quieres irlas a consumir o emborracharte o no quieres que te acompañe o te molesta mi compañía o…

-Nada de eso.-Dijo Peter nervioso volteando a ver para todos lados y pensando en que decirle a Gwen.-Me agrada mucho tu compañía y todo y este yo bueno ya sabes, pero quisiera ir a la morgue para disculparme con mi tio a solas, antes de que muriera nos peleamos, tuvimos un a pequeña discusión.

-Entiendo, debe ser difícil que tengas una pelea con alguien que amas y se muera sin poder disculparte.-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole a Peter.-Ve y discúlpate yo creo que te escuchara, yo tomare apuntes para que no te atraces.-Dijo Gwen y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse…

Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste


	9. El ladron de coches

_**El ladron de coches**_

Peter los siguientes días estuvo buscando al ladrón que mato a su tio, pero nada mas no aparecía, durante esos días había aprendido a columpiarse, no como la primera vez que lo hizo que se estrello contra las mesas, si no que podía hacerlo a mas altura y continuo telaraña tras telaraña, en ese tiempo había pensado en un disfraz pero lo mas que había hecho era mascaras de color rojo con ojos negros para ocultar su identidad, ahora a todos los prospectos de sospechosos los aprendía con su telaraña y checaba sus muñecas si no traía la marca los dejaba colgando de una telaraña, se había alejado un poco de Gwen, aunque cada vez que estaba con ella se olvidaba de todo y seguía yendo con el Doctor Connors que estaba fascinado con los progresos del ratón, aunque Peter seguía pensando que algo estaba mal y por eso su padre no quería que se supiera la formula, bajo a desayunar donde su tía tenia prendido la televisión y se sirvió su desayuno.

-"Capitán Stacy ¿que opina del justiciero enmascarado que ha atrapado algunos criminales con altos índices criminales?.-Dijo una reportera

-"digo que es un novato, algo torpe, deja muchos rastros, además es como un civil, no se que busque pero creo que venganza lo único que atrapa son puros rubios y algo musculosos, algo racista.-Dijo el capitán Stacy seriamente.-Además emito una orden de arresto contra el enmascarado"

"ocupo un disfraz" pensó Peter al ver que era bastante obvio con esa ropa, algo que fuera ligero y resistente, había escuchado sobre el material de spandex, había llegado un paquete a su casa y lo tenia debajo de la cama, termino de desayunar y salió rumbo a la escuela sabia que habían pasado diez días y al parecer Flash ya no lo molestaba, en la clase de filosofía se puso a diseñar su traje y Gwen lo veía de reojo, empezó a dibujarlo azul en la espalda con una araña gigante en la espalda y una mas pequeña en el pecho, empezó a simular las telarañas en la parte de color rojo de su traje y se acabo la clase y tomo su mochila junto con su patineta y en eso Gwen lo alcanzo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole coquetamente

-A laboratorio, es lunes.-Dijo Peter imaginándose tener a Gwen a lado y haciendo practicas con ella

-Es jueves tontito.-Dijo Gwen moviendo sus manos de un lado para otro y viendo al suelo.-¿Entonces como le vamos a hacer mañana?

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Peter viendo los hermosos ojos verdes de Gwen

-¿Si vas a ir verdad?, a la exposición de oscorp.-Dijo Gwen y Peter asintió.-Si quieres, mañana nos vamos directo de aquí, será un buen experimento

-Si.-Dijo Peter asintiendo y se fue lo mas rápido posible a su casa después de que termino la escuela y se encerró en su cuarto y saco las tijeras y hizo un molde, el spandex era demasiado difícil de cortar pero al fin lo logro, pero para cocerlo no supo cuantas veces se había picado con la aguja, ya lo tenia cocido un traje azul con rojo, con una araña gigante en la espalda y con guantes de motocicleta rojos, tomo un cautín y empezó a hacer las marcas de las telarañas y la araña que iría en el pecho, al final tomo unos lentes de sol y se los pudo donde irían los ojos, en eso se puso el traje y se vio al espejo, el traje no estaba tan mal, tal vez se veían algo chuecas las líneas o las puntadas, salió por la ventana y se puso la mascara y pudo sentir su respiración salir por su boca y brinco sacando una telaraña para empezar a columpiarse, la sensación era totalmente distinta, se sentía mas rápido y ligero, sin ropa que le estorbara o hiciera fricción con el aire, en eso llego hasta donde vivía Gwen y la vio leyendo un libro y se pego a la pared para observarla, no sabia si decirle o no de sus habilidades, cuando vio a otro ladrón rubio y musculoso, su deseo de venganza pudo mas y empezó a bajar lentamente de cabeza a través de su telaraña, cuando llego a estar detrás del sujeto decidió hablar.

-Sabes los diseñadores de carros gastan mucho dinero en sus cerraduras para que tu intentes abrirlo con un clip.-dijo Peter haciendo que el Ladrón lo viera asustado

-¿Eres policía?-Dijo el ladrón dejando caer el alambre y saco una navaja

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Peter divertido.-¿Yo un policía?, un tipo vestido de rojo y azul y colgando de una telaraña, suena ilógico,

-Vete no te importa eso.-Dijo el rubio sacando un cuchillo y Peter cayo al suelo actuando y se tapo la cabeza con las manos.

-Taran.-Dijo Peter aventándole una telaraña a la mano que tenia el cuchillo y la mano del ladrón quedo pegada en el carro.-Es simple nada mas es mi patentada telaraña pegajosa, con un coste en el mercado de 3 dólares.-Dijo Peter y se acordó la razón de la cual había dejado de ver a Gwen y le aventó una telaraña a la otra muñeca del Ladrón

-Auxilio.-Dijo el Ladrón asustado

-Cállate.-Dijo Peter aventándole una telaraña a la boca y vio la muñeca, no tenia la marca, había dejado de ver a Gwen por esto.-Tuviste suerte amigo te salvaste, mira aquí vienen mis compas los de azul a arrestarte.

-Arriba las manos.-Dijo un policía apuntándole a Peter y este lo vio indignado

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Peter viendo al Ladrón pegado al carro.-Yo atrape al malo, no soy el malo, es el

-Al suelo.-Dijo el policía apuntándolo con el arma

-Oye.-Dijo Peter brincándolo y apareció en la espalda del policía.-Hice casi todo su trabajo y así me pagan.-En eso el zumbido de activo y apenas alcanzo a esquivar la bala, así que tendría que salir corriendo

-Detente.-Dijo un policía disparándole y por suerte no le dio a Peter que seguía corriendo

Peter corrió hasta la avenida donde casi lo atropella un carro, pero alcanzo a brincarlo gracias al aviso de su sentido arácnido y brinco hacia un tráiler y se subió a la parte superior y vio que la policía aun lo seguía en eso vio un puente y brinco sintiendo la emocionante sensación de caída libre para después lanzar otra telaraña y columpiarse de ella, en eso vio un camión que abrió su puerta y termino adentro del camión y cayo encima de una viejita, salió corriendo del camión y le aventaron un zapato que termino esquivando y otra vez vio a la molesta policía que lo intentaba rodear, se estaba arrepintiendo de perseguir a ese ladrón y no quedarse a ver lo hermosa que era Gwen, disparo otra telaraña y empezó a balancearse lo mas rápido posible, podía ver como la policía se quedaba atrás por culpa del trafico, a tal punto que se metió a un puente y siguió balanceándose hasta que apretó para sacar una telaraña y no salió ninguna, empezó a intentar sacar telarañas de sus lanza-redes pero ninguno le respondía, desesperado los empezó a apretar, pero no sucedía nada, cada vez veía mas cerca el suelo, en eso vio una lámpara y se agarro de ella doblándola por la velocidad que llegaba y cayo al suelo, corrió a un callejón y se quito la mascara y analizo los lanza-redes, se veían en perfecto estado, no se veían telarañas atascadas o algo por el estilo, saco el tubo de dientes y vio que estaban completamente vacío, tendría que hacer mas, vio la hora y seria imposible llegar a su casa temprano.

Llego a su casa, cansado de tener que ha ver brincado y trepar edificios desde times square hasta queens, en eso vio que su tía estaba dormida en el sillón, de aseguro estaba esperándolo, se quito la mascara y trajo una cobija, subió a su cuarto y se puso a hacer un poco mas de fluido, saco el royo de su cámara y lo revelo ahí estaban las fotos que se había tomado con Gwen, se veían bien en las fotos y podía decir que Gwen era buena tomando fotos, tenia una vista espectacular en la espalda, se quedo viendo la foto de Gwen y se vistió para la escuela, ya era otra vez tarde para dormirse faltaba mínimo una hora para que se tuviera que ir, ese día seria genial estaría con Gwen después de la escuela.

El día fue normal y se encontraba sentado a fuera de las escaleras esperando a Gwen para poder ir a Oscorp, en eso la vio llegar con su mochila y Peter le sonrió a Gwen nervioso y se paro, caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra y en eso Peter decidio hablar.

-¿Quieres ver las fotos?-Dijo Peter algo nervioso y trataba de abrir su mochila sin que Gwen se diera cuenta que ahí traía parte del traje de spiderman

-Claro.-Dijo Gwen recibiendo las fotos y las vio emocionada.-Son geniales, veo que si sirvo de fotógrafa aunque tus fotos tampoco están mal Peter, de hecho son geniales.

-Gracias.-Dijo Peter caminando a lado de Gwen que se veía emocionada por las fotos.-Te las puedes quedar, ya tengo una copia

-Gracias.-Dijo Gwen emocionada viendo las fotos y guardándolas en su mochila.-Sabes si quieres podemos tomarnos fotos en el edificio de oscorp también tiene bonita vista

-Me encantaría.-Dijo Peter cediéndole el asiento en el tren.-

-Sabes podemos usar tu credencial, yo no tengo acceso a todo pero tu si.-Dijo Gwen sonriéndole y Peter le sonrió a Gwen sacando la credencial de su papa.-¿Crees que haya cosas muy interesantes en Oscorp que no sepamos?

-Mejor deberías preguntártelo a ti.-Dijo Peter viendo a Gwen tiernamente y quería quedarse con ella, sin irse de este sitio.-Tu conoces oscorp mejor que yo

-He visto algunas zonas que nadie puede pasar de acceso restringido.-Dijo Gwen pensativa y luego le sonrio a Peter.-Ahorita no hay que preocuparnos por eso, si no por el experimento que vamos a presenciar, aunque tengo miedo si algo saliera mal, seria como una terrible reacción en cadena de magnetismo poderoso que puede destruir la ciudad

-Entonces tendríamos que apagarla o ahogarla, para que el agua anule sus efectos.-Dijo Peter pensando y viendo a Gwen.-Sabes te quería decir algo

-Dimelo.-Dijo Gwen emocionada.

-Bueno yo te quería decir…este..no se..creo que..-Dijo Peter nervioso y Gwen le ponia atención hasta que alguien los interrumpio.

-Hola Gwen.-Dijo el doctor Connors apareciendo y Peter quería fulminarlo con la mirada.-¿supongo que iran al experimento?

-Si.-Dijo Gwen y ya no pudieron seguir hablando ella y Peter sobre lo que Peter le quería decir y pensaba que era importante…

Aqui les dejo es siguiente capitulo espero que les guste


End file.
